falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Democratic Movement
| membership_year = 552AER | ideology = Liberalism Social liberalism Federalism | position = Centre to Centre-left | national = | international = | colors = Sunglow | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = | seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | flag = }} INACTIVE AS OF 548AER The Democratic Movement is a social liberal political party in the Falleen Empire. It was formed as the Liberal Democratic Alliance in 530AER by a merger of the Democratic Movement of Falleentium and the Liberal Democrats. The two parties were working together long before and have been affiliated with on the federal level. The Democratic Movement of Falleentium was in existence for decades(including it's predecessor the Centre Party) while the Liberal Democrats were a continuation of many previous Liberal and Centrist parties. The Democratic Movement is credited with the creation of a welfare system, the code of law, the bill of decentralisation and various other reforms that still exist in today's constitution. It's members were prominent individuals such as Dillon Chastel and Nick Clegg. Jean-Antoine Guequierre was elected as leader shortly after the rebranding into the Democratic Movement happened. History The party is the successor of the Liberal Democratic Alliance, which was a merger of two Liberal parties that has effectively been dissolved after several of the party's deputies walked out and formed a different party due to disagreement over the deputy leadership election. An election was called soon after and the Liberal Democratic Alliance decided against participating due to internal division and chaos that has swept over the leadership. Several meetings of high profile members took place and it was decided that a new party was to be formed, the Democratic Movement. The party elected it's first leader, Jean-Antoine Guequierre who was also the former leader of the LDA. In 539AER, shortly after the party's official foundation an election was called. The party has just finished forming itself and has begun its first electoral campaign. It managed to win 130 seats in the federal legislature and was one of the deciding players in the short-lived New Labour government and the later center-right government led by James Lecter II. In 542AER internal disputes over the continuation of the party's support for the Lecter government have forced Guequeirre to resign as Minister of Foreign Affairs and started a discusion on the future of the party. A leadership election was called, which Guequierre won by a landslide but decided that the party is no longer united behind the idea of actively participating in the Lecter government. The party thus withdrew from the official government coalition and became independent. The party voted for the motion to call a new election 542AER. In the 542AER early election, the party emerged as the largest and proclaimed it's first victory since the times of the Liberal Democratic Alliance. It formed a government with the Civic Platform(now Federal Liberal Party) and UKIP as the core coalition. The minority government was supported by several other parties in the Chamber of Deputies. Factions The party has made internal factions official in it's 542AER conference and they are decided at each subsequent irregular party conference. The factions since 542AER conference are: *'Josephists': The right wing of the party, named after Joseph Guequierre, adhere to principles of classical liberalism while they tend to be more Conservative on social policy. This faction currently has 6 Deputies and is the smallest in the parliamentary group. *'Democrats': The centre of the party who tend to swing on questions of social policy and various controversial economic issues. Currently 43 Deputies publically associate themselves with this faction. *'New Democrats': The left wing of the party who are Social Liberals and without a doubt the most numerous in the party and the parliamentary group. Currently 137 Deputies assosicate themselves with this faction. Members of the party and its parliamentary assembly can maintain a neutral status in regards to factions. Election results Category:The Imperial Constitution